


The Roommate Agreement

by jenpix



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, Name-Calling, Number Five | The Boy is a brat, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, but perhaps more like enemies to fuckbuddies to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenpix/pseuds/jenpix
Summary: It was Diego’s third year at Reginald Hargreeves University, and for once in his life, things were going smoothly. He was a star wrestler on his school’s team, he was getting straight B’s in all of his classes, and he had a solid group of friends on campus. Junior year was supposed to be his best one yet.And then came move-in week.And the kid who Diego was supposed to room with him that year suddenly decided to drop out of school.And Diego was randomly assigned another roommate, a sophomore transfer student with a number as a name.And Diego didn't know how he must have pissed off the universe to land that guy as a roommate, because Number Five was condescending, mean, and exactly Diego's type.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 64
Kudos: 178





	1. The New Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is my second fic ever and I'm really excited to share it with you. I love the college alternate universe tropes so much and after watching season 2 of Umbrella Academy, I couldn't wait to write my own! In this universe, none of the Hargreeves are siblings. Instead, they all live in the same dormitory at a private college somewhere in New York. So no incest...lol.

It was Diego’s junior year at Reginald Hargreeves University, and for once in his life, things were going smoothly. He was a star wrestler on his school’s team, he was getting straight B’s in all of his classes, and he had a solid group of friends on campus.

First there was Allison. Allison was one of his first friends at school. Allison was majoring in theater, with dreams of being on Broadway one day. And Diego was confident that she could make it. She was talented, beautiful, and was gifted with the loveliest voice he had ever heard. They sat by each other at freshman orientation when they found out they were living on the same floor of their dorm. Diego went back to her dorm that night, tried to hook up with her, and promptly got rejected. Even so, they spent the rest of the night smoking weed on the roof and they got along splendidly. She became his best friend in no time. This year, she would also be the RA on their floor, meaning that Diego would be able to get away with anything.

Then there was Klaus. Initially, Klaus was just Allison’s drug dealer. But he lived in their building as well and quickly joined their duo. He was annoying at first, always insisting on smoking with them and the pair felt too awkward to send him away after buying his weed. But he was funny and charismatic and had a certain way of getting into trouble that attracted Diego to him instantly. Diego tried to hook up with him, too, and was significantly more successful with him than he was with Allison, but Klaus was a little too complicated and Diego realized he cared too much about him as a friend to lose him to the whims of a fuck-buddy scenario that would inevitably go awry. Although things got awkward between them during their first year, by their second, Klaus had become one of the closest friends that Diego ever had.

Ben was probably the most normal one of their group. He was a little shy and quiet, but when Diego got to know him, he learned that he was also sassy and feisty and could be savagely hilarious. Ben was majoring in English literature and was Klaus’ roommate and best friend from high school. He also acted as the voice of reason, mainly when it came to the antics that would ensue when Klaus was high, but also was always there to offer a listening ear, a piece of advice, or a shoulder to cry on. Ben was the best person Diego knew.

Even Diego’s relationship with Luther, the captain of the wrestling team, was even starting to smooth over. They had hated each other at first and had competed with intense rivalry over the past couple of years, but eventually gave it up in favor for a strained relationship built on begrudging respect. Also, Luther and Allison had gotten together at some point during their sophomore year, and as Diego had to see him more and more, he realized he didn’t absolutely hate the guy. He certainly didn’t like him. But baby steps.

Junior year was supposed to be the best year of his life so far. With his solid group of friends, mediocre grades (which had greatly improved over the past two years), and his budding career in wrestling starting to take off, it seemed as though nothing could possibly go wrong.

And then came move-in week.

And the kid who Diego was supposed to room with him that year suddenly decided to drop out of school.

And Diego was randomly assigned another roommate, a sophomore transfer student with a number as a name.

Five moved in by himself, no parents or friends to help him with anything. All he had with him were two black briefcases and a backpack for school supplies, his side of the room completely barren compared to Diego’s numerous posters of rock bands and trashy fold outs of girls from magazines. Five did, however, take up the most space in their shared bathroom, filling the cabinet behind the mirror with all of his different hair products, and small bottles of cologne and aftershave. Which was funny, because it didn’t even look like Five really needed to shave yet.

Diego knew he had pissed him off the first day he had moved in, badgering him with questions about whether or not Five was actually his real name. In retrospect, that was probably a conversation Five had to have every time he met someone. And Five had scoffed when Diego told him he was majoring in sports management, and then nodded understandingly when Diego told him he was there on a wrestling scholarship. He was condescending, rude, and more than a little bitchy.

And thus, began Diego’s contentious relationship with Five.

Allison and Klaus had teased Diego mercilessly when they first saw him. For starters, the kid was a knockout. As Klaus put it, he was _exactly_ Five’s type.

“Seriously,” Allison giggled after seeing him. “What a cutie.”

“Oh, for sure,” Klaus had agreed wholeheartedly. “The dark hair, the green eyes, the slim build. He’s _exactly_ your type, Diego.”

“Don’t start with that shit.” Diego had glared at him at that, knowing what Klaus was hinting at. “He looks nothing like you, Klaus.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Klaus admitted. “But I mean, have you seen him? I love the way he dresses. So buttoned up, like a schoolboy. All those little outfits. Don’t you just want to just mess him up a little?”

They were right, of course. Five was extremely attractive. He looked like some teeny bopper heartthrob, like he stepped right off some magazine cover and right into Diego’s life. He was also some genius physics major sent to the school on a full scholarship straight from high school, already a sophomore due to AP and dual credits from whatever pretentious academy he used to attend. Along with being some sort of model/physics prodigy, he was also one of the meanest sons of bitches Diego ever had the displeasure of having to spend time with.

Seriously, the kid was a total asshole.

Over the first half of the first semester, Diego had set out to avoid Five whenever possible. He hung out at his friends’ dorms instead. It seemed as though Five tried to avoid him, too. Diego often saw him at the library and at the coffee shop on campus, either studying by himself or with a group. He rarely ever talked to Diego, even when they were both in the dorm. He was either studying at his desk in the corner, preening at himself in the bathroom mirror, or sleeping.

And when it came to sleep…the kid’s schedule was totally fucked. Diego had picked so many fights with him about leaving his lamp on to study all night that Five had migrated to studying at Griddy’s, campus’ 24-hour coffee shop. As far as Diego could tell, Five was pretty much awake at all hours, never seen without a mug or thermos full of coffee and dark circles under his eyes. When the kid did crash, though, it would always start as a catnap in the middle of a Friday that would sometimes turn into a coma lasting the entire weekend. On weekends like these, Diego tried to make himself scarce, spending as much time at Allison’s or Klaus and Ben’s dorm as possible. Even though Diego was mildly annoyed that he couldn’t have girls over during the weekends, he knew Five worked himself to the bone for his classes and Diego figured he should at least get to sleep when he could. He was nice like that.

That, and sometimes Diego would watch Five while he slept.

Not in a particularly voyeuristic way, he would always assure himself, just a curious one. There was just something about watching Five sleep. Something peculiar happened when the moonlight mixed with the streetlights that shone from between their blinds. The light would hit him, and he would look five years younger as the stress and tension slid from his face. His furrowed brow would finally relax. And when he was really tired, he would even talk in his sleep, sweet little murmurs that would leave Diego biting the inside of his cheek. Five could be annoying as hell and annoyingly handsome at the same time, but when he slept? He was adorable. One time, Diego spent nearly an hour just listening to music through his headphones and watching Five sleep, eventually lulling himself to sleep in his bed adjacent to his.

And even if he was _just curious_ , Diego couldn’t help but acknowledge that watching his roommate sleep was absurdly creepy. And so, from then on, if Five was napping, Diego left him the hell alone.

Aside from that, Five was barely ever in the dorm, and barely ever brought friends with him. And when he did, it was always the same person. His girlfriend, Vanya.

Vanya was another prodigy from their special snowflake high school, except she was majoring in music. Vanya was a little strange, but a far cry from Five. She was pleasant enough, nice but extremely timid. Diego didn’t have a problem with her, per say, but he couldn’t understand how anyone could be attracted to her, as mousy and shy as she was. They made an odd couple.

Diego figured that might be part of the reason why Five was such a jerk. The poor kid must have been so repressed; it was no wonder why he was so uptight all the time. Sometimes Five would leave the dorm in the evening and Diego wouldn’t see him again until he came back the next morning to shower. Unless he had spent the entire night studying at Griddy’s, Diego knew Five must have been sleeping at Vanya’s, which truly baffled him, because it was obvious that he and Vanya weren’t having sex. Five treated her with little more than the indifference of which he treated everyone else, and she didn’t seem too keen to get close to him either. Diego was pretty sure they only ever hung out in Vanya’s dorm, but the few times he saw them together either in the library, dining hall, or coffee shop, they either seemed engaged in a conversation about classical music (boring) or physics (double boring), or they were silent and reading their own books. It didn’t exactly seem like the most exciting relationship, and Diego couldn’t imagine how vanilla the sex must be.

If they were even having sex.

Which he was pretty sure they weren't. 

But it's not like he spent a lot of time contemplating his roommate's sex life or anything. 

By the time midterms rolled around, Diego had Five’s routine memorized. He woke up every day at 7:00 a.m. (without a fucking alarm clock), immediately made his bed, and was showered and dressed by 7:30. If he had class at 8:00, he left by 7:45 to get a good seat. If he didn’t, he was at his desk studying until 9:00, when he would then leave to the dining hall or library to go study more. Five’s life seemed horribly boring and tedious, though if Diego had to guess, he would bet that Five probably thought his life was something of a mess.

Diego was simpler. After two years of college, he knew himself well enough to know that if he had a class before noon, he wasn’t going. So most days, he rolled out of bed around 9:00 or 10:00, hit the gym for as long as he could, rushed back to the dorm to shower and get ready for class, spent all of said class scrolling mindlessly through Twitter and Instagram, and then after wrestling practice, he was free to do whatever he wanted. Which sometimes meant smoking weed in Allison or Klaus’ dorm, swiping through tinder trying to find literally anyone a six or higher to fuck, or partying with his buddies from the wrestling team.

Which is exactly how he was going to spend that Friday night.

“You staying in tonight?” Diego asked Five, somewhat as a joke, as he dug through his laundry basket looking for a clean shirt.

Five barely looked up at him from his study desk. “Maybe, maybe not.”

“What class could you possibly be studying for now?” Diego rolled his eyes. “We just finished midterms.”

“I’m not studying for a class.” Five said. “This is purely recreational.”

“So, you’re studying…for fun?”

“Yes.”

“And you want to do that?”

“I never do anything I don’t want to do.”

“Jesus,” Diego sighed as he decided to just slip on a jacket and leave it on for the rest of the night. Christ, he needed to do his laundry. “I will never understand you, dude.”

“Well, maybe you would if you were smarter.” Five hummed blithely, flipping a page in his book.

“Yeah, okay, fuck you very much, I’m heading out.”

Five didn’t acknowledge him as Diego headed out the dorm.

 _Asshole_.

Truthfully, Diego would have preferred to stay in that night, but all of campus was celebrating the end of midterms. Plus, Klaus was always pressuring his friends to go to parties with him. He always scored big around drunk college students.

Allison, Ben, and Klaus had found some friends outside of the party, smoking some weed and hanging out together in the backyard. Everyone was already faded and Diego was trying to catch up fast, heading inside to find some alcohol.

He ended up lingering around the kitchen for a few minutes, finding some other guys from his wrestling team, who ever-so-kindly shared their beers with him. And then he was looking for the bathroom, travelling deeper into the house, about to cross through the living room when he caught a glimpse of a familiar navy-blue sweater layered over top of a crisp white button down.

Five was leaning against a wall, chatting with some guy that Diego was pretty sure he recognized from their dorm. They were talking close, their lips only a few inches apart.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Diego wondered aloud, thankful for the blaring trap music covering his thoughts.

Diego looked a little longer to make sure it was really Five. He was a little drunk and more than a little high, and he was almost certain that he must have been seeing things. But there he was. Little Number Five, still all dressed up in his sweater and slim fit khakis, just like he was when Diego had left him alone in their dorm.

_Maybe, maybe not._

Five’s response to “Staying in tonight?” echoed in his head. Diego supposed that he might have decided to go to the party on a whim, but it seemed more likely that Five wasn’t interested in divulging his actual plans with Diego. He looked different than he did when he was hunched over his desk for hours. Standing up straight, his lips curved in that dangerous smile of his, talking close to some random guy Diego had never seen before with a red cup in his hand. Before he knew it, Diego had been standing there for minutes, locked onto the image of his roommate, who was starting to become increasingly drunk as he downed whatever was in that cup. His cheeks reddened and his smile slowly began to lose its edge. Diego waited to see what they would do, whether or not Five would let him kiss him.

“Hey, what are you doing, Diego?” Ben’s loud, slurred words sounded from behind him. He must have followed him inside. “Holy shit, isn’t that your roommate?” He pointed to the corner.

Diego cursed himself as Five suddenly glanced up. He had to see Ben pointing at him, and then see Diego staring at him. It could have been whatever alcoholic beverage was in the cup that Five was holding, but Diego was pretty sure he could see him blushing in embarrassment from across the room. Diego waved pathetically, feeling caught, but Five only narrowed his eyes at him in a glare, before grabbing the guys hand and pulling him out the back door.

“Oh, shit, that was awkward.” Ben said. “I thought you said he was straight.”

“He is.” Diego said, hot and uncomfortable from the interaction. “He has a girlfriend.”

“Fuck,” Ben noted, shaking his head. “Hey, do you know where the bathroom is?”

Her name was Julie or maybe it was Jamie. She was a sophomore majoring in communications and seemed about as intelligent as an empty potato sack. But she had pretty dark hair and nice legs and that’s all Diego needed for the night. In his defense, she hadn’t seemed too keen on getting to know him, either. He told her that he was an athlete and that he was going to be the captain of the wrestling team when Luther graduated at the end of the year and that was about all she seemed to care about.

They sat on a couch and drunkenly flirted with each other, Diego making a point to not even look at the corner that he had seen Five with that boy in earlier in the night.

“Hey, so I just saw my roommate leave here with someone.” Diego said casually, his fingers skimming where her skirt had ridden up as she sat in his lap.

“Oh really?” She asked coyly.

“So, I have a good feeling that my dorm room is going to be empty for the rest of the night.” He grinned. “If you’re interested in seeing it.”

She was very interested in seeing it.

Maybe it was the fact that he was a little drunk, a little high, and currently pounding her into his mattress, but he had completely forgotten about seeing Five huddled so intimately with someone that was certainly not Vanya earlier that night.

All Diego could hear were the girl’s enthusiastic moans as she begged for him to fuck her harder. That was, until, they heard the lock clicking, the door opening, and then immediately slamming shut.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ_!” He heard Five shout from outside the door.

Diego stilled.

“Was that your roommate?” Julie or Jamie asked.

“Yeah,” Diego said. “Fuck, sorry,”

“Well, it seems like he’s gone now.” Julie or Jamie shrugged, nails clawing at his back. “Are you okay to keep going?”

And of course he was okay to keep going, but the mood was gone, and the encounter soured with awkwardness fast. She wordlessly got dressed and collected all her things the moment they were done. He offered to walk her home, because at that point it was clear that she would not be staying the night, but she shrugged him off saying that her uber was on the way and left him alone in his dorm.

“Fuck you, Five,” He muttered when he was finally alone, punching down his pillow knowing that he would be sleeping fitfully that night. 

“Good morning, Five,” Diego said as Five entered the dorm that morning.

“Is it?” Five asked, not even bothering to hide his annoyance as he glared at Diego, dark circles prominent around his eyes.

“Wow, okay, straight to the point. You are particularly bitchy this morning.” Diego noticed, staring at the back of Five’s head from where he sat at his desk.

“Yeah, well, I guess neither of us got a lot of sleep last night.” Five bristled, barely turning his head to look at him.

“Are you really mad about that?” Diego asked. “Look, bro, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you were coming back to the dorm last night.”

“Why would you think that?”

“It’s just because I saw you last night at the party on Simpson Avenue.” Diego said. “I was going to say hey, but I saw you looked pretty cozy with some random dude in the corner.”

Five laughed, seemingly surprised that Diego was bringing this up. “So, what, you were watching me?”

 _You know I was,_ Diego thought fiercely.

“‘So, what’, are you bisexual or something?” Diego asked instead. “Does your girlfriend know about that?”

“Girlfriend?” Five asked. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Of course, you do. Vanya?” Diego said. “You know… Small, brown hair, you hang out with her all the fucking time?”

“You think I’m dating Vanya?” Five seemed way too amused, his lips curving up into that dangerous smile of his and his dimple carving into his cheek. “First of all, I don’t date. And even if I were to date someone, Vanya is a lesbian, and I’m gay. Not that that’s any of your business.”

“Oh,” Diego said dumbly, watching as Five shoved some notebooks into his backpack and head towards the day. “That’s cool. Uh, are you heading out?”

Five shrugged, slipping his backpack over one shoulder and staring at him incredulously.

“Yeah, okay,” Diego continued. “I guess I’ll see you later?”

Five merely huffed out a laugh, throwing the door open and heading down the hall.

That certainly was new and interesting information.

“Well I can’t say I didn’t expect it.” Klaus said when Diego told him. “I mean, he is a total twink.”

Two weeks passed without incident. Five seemed to put the episode behind him, and he and Diego were back to ignoring each other most of the time. 

“You’re going out tonight?” Diego asked, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom as Five carefully combed his hair back.

“Yeah.” Five shrugged, barely glancing at him in the mirror.

“A party?” The memory of Five inches away from another boy flashed in Diego’s mind.

“Maybe.”

“I never took you to be the partying type.”

“I’m not.” Five said. “I like drinking and I’m not old enough to buy alcohol for myself. So, you know. Parties.”

“I didn’t take you for the drinking type, either.”

“And yet, you took me for a repressed virgin in a relationship with a lesbian.” Five pointed out. “You’re not an observant person.”

Diego rolled his eyes and left him alone. If only he knew how much Diego observed him.

Diego knew it was going to be a bad night when he remembered he had to spend the rest of it in the gym with Luther, something Allison set up in an attempt to force her best friend and her boyfriend to get along. By the fifth time in a row Luther had pinned him to the mat, Diego was really starting to lose his patience.

“What’s going on, Diego?” Luther asked, not unkindly.

Diego shrugged. “My head’s not in the right place.”

“Is this about your roommate?”

And fuck, Diego didn’t want to discuss this with Luther. But _fuck_ , if Diego didn’t talk about this with somebody it was going to eat him alive.

“Yeah,” Diego responded.

“What’s going on now?”

“More of the same.” Diego sighed. “I don’t know, things haven’t really been the same since that party.”

“You mean after he walked in on you with that girl?”

“Who told you about that?” Diego retorted. “Allison?”

Luther shrugged sheepishly.

“Well, yeah, I think he’s still a little pissed off about that, although the little shit would never bring it up. But also, it’s been kind of weird since he told me he was gay.”

“Oh yeah,” Luther remembered. “When he caught you creeping on him at that party?”

Diego just stared at him.

“Ben told me.” Luther grimaced.

“Whatever,” Diego sighed. “But yeah, I think he might be kind of mad about that, too.”

“If it makes you feel better, I think he might just be embarrassed. From what you’ve said about him, it seems like he has a certain image he likes to project.”

“Yeah, a ‘repressed virgin in a relationship with a lesbian’ image.” Diego chuckled bitterly. “Look, I’m really not feeling it tonight. Do you wanna go see if Allison’s free?”

Which was exactly how he ended up smoking some weed that Allison had found in the back of her closet, which immediately made him feel nauseous and anxious and like he needed to go sleep it off. Which was fine, because he was pretty sure Luther and Allison wanted to be alone together, anyways.

But on this nightmare of a night, he couldn’t even sleep without being disturbed.

Diego woke up to the sound of scratching and banging against the door. When he peered out the peephole, he saw Five, looking frustrated. He must have been drunk enough to forget how to unlock their door.

“It’s like two a.m., Five.” Diego said loudly through the door. 

“I was trying to sleep off a bad high.” Diego said irritably as he unlocked their door and pulled him inside. “Fuck, how drunk are you?”

“Not that drunk.” Five giggled (honest to God, giggled) and Diego figured he was probably still high. “I had a couple o’ drinks, though.”

“Text me next time you know you’re going to be plastered and I’ll just leave the door unlocked.”

Five made a face. “You want me to text you whenever I’m out late? Who do you think you are, my boyfriend?”

“God, you can be such an asshole, you know that?.”

“You’re just now figuring this out?” Five huffed out another laugh, though he stumbled on his own feet and had to lean against the wall.

“Okay, enough is enough."

"Enough is enough?" Five laughed, infuriating Diego even further.

"Look, Five, I’m not saying we need to be best friends or anything, but if we’re going to live together for the rest of the year, we’re going to have to get along.”

“We get along fine.” Five said.

Now it was Diego’s turn to raise his eyebrows at him.

“Maybe we’re just not compatible people,” Five contended. “Have you ever considered that?”

“Well,” Diego sputtered. “I at least gave you a chance! You decided you hated me the day you found out that my major, and that I was here on a wrestling scholarship.”

Five stared at him blankly. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I mean.”

“I’m not acting.” Five said, his eyebrows furrowed, and his lips pressed into a hard grimace, his dimple carving into his cheek.

Diego crossed his arms.

“You mistake my indifference for disdain.” Five hiccuped, sounding so drunk despite his vernacular. “I don’t dislike you, Diego. This might surprise you, but I have virtually no opinions about you at all.”

“That’s bullshit, and you know it.”

“No, it’s not Diego.” Five eyed him drunkenly. “You just can’t stand the thought of someone’s world not revolving around you, so you made up a narrative where I hate you and that’s why we’re not best friends. Thanks for letting me in, I just needed to get my backpack. I think I’m going to take a walk and sober up, then go to the library before you embarrass yourself any further.”

Diego immediately shot his hand out to grab Five by the wrist.

“Are you stupid?” Diego asked. “You are absolutely not going to the fucking library when you’re drunk as a skunk.”

To his surprise, Five stopped dead in his tracks. Diego wasn’t exactly sure what to do after that, having expected Five to pull away from him and essentially disappear as he was known to do. But he didn’t. It was only when Five looked down at where Diego’s fingers encircled his wrist that he even realized he was still holding it. When he did notice, as well as notice that Five was definitively not pulling away from him, he grew bolder. Took a step closer. Squeezed a little harder. 

“What are you doing?” Five asked, his voice barely a murmur, his eyes still locked on their hands.

“I don’t know.” Diego admitted, before releasing Five’s wrist to grip his chin and close the gap between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I'm still sort of new at writing so I love getting feedback.  
> Also, [follow me on tumblr](https://jenpix-tua.tumblr.com), and let's be friends!


	2. The Psychoanalytical Sex Talk

Diego crowded Five against the door and had his lips locked in a brutal kiss, gripping his hips punishingly as he ground against him, a wave of satisfaction coursing through him when he realized he was already hard. Five wound his fingers into Diego’s short hair, yanking mercilessly. Diego couldn’t help but smirk. It was no surprise that even as fucked up as they were, Five was methodical in the way he aimed to take Diego apart. Just like everything else he did, he was fierce and focused. Five was an annoyingly good kisser, but Diego was better.

Diego kissed down his neck, finding a spot behind his ear and biting down hard just to hear Five yelp, then sucked the same spot until he was certain he had left a mark, then laving his tongue over it, listening to the delicious whimpering noises Five made beneath him.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Diego breathed.

“You…taste like smoke” Five shook his head, the sudden onslaught of lust starting to clear from his eyes. “Stop, Diego, you’re high.”

“So?” Diego asked, nibbling harder on his neck. “You’re drunk.”

“This-” Five shoved him off, unexpectedly strong for someone so small, and gestured between them. “This is a bad idea. We’re not doing this.”

And with that, he slipped out the door and into the hall, leaving Diego achingly hard and alone in their dorm room.

_Well. Shit._

“Well, shit,” Klaus noted, passing the dab pen to Allison as they sat in a circle on her bedroom floor. “Nice job, Diego.”

“No,” Allison shuddered before taking a long hit. “Are you missing the part of the story where he ran away? _Not_ ‘nice job, Diego’. You still have to live with this boy for the rest of the year! What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.” Diego groaned. “This is all so weird. He was so into it, and then suddenly, he vanishes.”

“You’re sure he was into it?” Luther asked.

Diego glared at him, still pissed that he had to spend time with him outside of practice. The guy barely ever smoked, and yet he still couldn’t leave Allison’s side for a moment.

“Positive.”

“Luther does have a point.” Ben shrugged.

Diego looked him incredulously. “ _Et tu, Brute_?”

“Hear me out.” Ben said defensively. “You said it yourself, you were both inebriated.”

“Exactly,” Luther said, not even in a mean way. It seemed like he actually wanted to help Diego work through this.

Fuck, Diego hated that guy.

“Yeah,” Klaus agreed. “I mean, it’s abundantly clear at this point that you’re into him. You don’t think you might just… I don’t know… Want so badly that you're convincing yourself he wants you, too?”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake,” Diego rolled his eyes. “Put your psychology major away, Klaus. He was about ten seconds from coming in his pants, I’m pretty sure he wanted me.”

“Okay, fuck, that’s hot.” Klaus noted. “But sure, maybe he was super into making out with you.”

“He _was_.” Diego groaned.

“Yeah, whatever,” Klaus agreed flippantly. “But what is it that he said? ‘This is a bad idea?’”

“He said: ‘This is a bad idea’ and ‘We’re not doing this’.” Diego repeated for what felt like the billionth time.

“Well, he has a point there.” Ben winced sympathetically. “You’re roommates. It’s pretty obvious why he wouldn’t want to start something.”

“I’m not trying to start something.” Diego said, exasperated. “I just… I think I just really want to have sex with him.”

“Jesus Fucking Christ,” Allison shook her head, standing up and brushing herself off. “Nope. I've had enough. I can’t do this with you. Luther, come on, we’re leaving.”

She grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up and walking out of the room.

Klaus howled with laughter as Ben hid his face in his hands.

“Hey!” Diego exclaimed. “What the fuck was that?”

“‘I just really want to have sex with him.’” Klaus mocked, taking a shaky inhale. “Diego, you’re a fucking clown.”

“I’m serious!” He said, hating the way he could feel his ears turn red from embarrassment. “It’s not like I want to be his boyfriend or anything. I just want to have sex with him, you feel me? To put an end to all the tension.”

“Diego, if one kiss got you this fucked up over him, what do you think having sex with him is going to do to you?” Ben asked.

“It’ll get him out of my system.”

“Out of your system!” Klaus repeated, breathless from laughter. “Oh, that is _rich!_ Out of your system!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m hilarious. Anyone care to tell me what’s so funny?”

“Diego, like it or not, you have been obsessed with him since you met him.” Ben said.

“I have not been ‘obsessed’.”

“Oh yes you fucking have. Every fucking time we smoke it’s ‘Oh I wonder where Five is, he wasn’t at the dorm last night.’ Whenever we go to a party it’s ‘I wonder if Five is here I’m going to go look for him’.”

“Oh,” Klaus added excitedly. “And God forbid you actually find him, because then you go all Batman and disappear into the shadows to spy on him until one of us comes to get you. And not to mention, he's still _exactly_ your type." 

“Enough with that.” Diego said. “I don’t only hook up with twinks.”

“I’m not even talking about the twink thing!” Klaus laughed. “Even when you go for girls, it’s the same shit! You love it when they’re mean to you.”

“Oh, stop, Klaus, you’re making it sound like I have some kind of bullying kink.”

“Not a bullying kink.” Klaus said sagely. “You want someone to be a brat to you so you can put them in their place.”

“Gross.” Ben made a face.

“ _Sexually_.” Klaus clarified with a wink.

“Okay!” Ben said, standing up. “I think that was my cue to leave before things start getting weird…er, and I still have that paper due tonight so I really think I should head out.”

Diego groaned internally.

“Great!” Klaus cheered when Ben stepped out of the room. “Now that no one else is here to protect you, and I know you don’t have any plans for today, there’s no escaping this conversation.”

“Klaus, I am really not in the mood to have this talk with you today. Or any other time, really.”

“I do not care.” Klaus said. “Get comfortable, honey, because we are _having_ this talk. Today. It’s time for our psychoanalytical sex talk.”

Diego just stared at him.

“And you can look as grumpy as you want to.” Klaus noted. “But this is for your own good. I think it’s high time we address your crush on Five.”

“I do not have a crush on Five.”

“We’re not going to make any progress if you keep denying the obvious.” Klaus shoved the vape into Diego’s hands. “Now hit this. Truth serum.”

Diego rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t about to deny another hit. He would need it if he was to get through this conversation.

They waited a few minutes, listening to the music on playing from Allison’s Bluetooth speaker that started to sound hazier and hazier.

“You good? Nice and high?” Klaus asked, only carrying on when Diego nodded begrudgingly. “Good. Now tell me, and be honest, because it’s just me here, what do you like about Five?”

“He’s pretty.” Diego shrugged. “Not too small, but smaller than me. Big eyes. Nice lips. Dimple. Great body. Like you said earlier, he’s a twink.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m not talking about physical attraction here.”

“Well… I think he’s interesting.” Diego shrugged, the words flowing easily off his tongue.

“Yes!” Klaus said, poking a finger at his chest. “You think he’s interesting. What about him interests you?”

“I don’t understand how he cares so much about some things and still doesn’t give a shit about other things. It confuses me.”

“Elaborate.”

“Okay, so like, for example, the kid is a total neat freak. But his desk is a fucking disaster. His white board is filthy from writing and erasing it all the time. The surface of his desk is absolutely covered in graph paper and note cards, and Klaus, one time I looked just to see what homework he was doing, and I couldn’t even decipher it. His papers make no sense. He’ll be writing one line of math and then suddenly it continues onto the other side, and there will be a random graph in the middle, or a shape with measurements, when I know that should be his calculus homework, not his physics.

But other than that, his side of the room is _immaculate;_ it hardly looks like anyone lives there. And he’s the same way with his clothing and hygiene. Sometimes he’ll stand in front of the sink for twenty minutes just combing his hair the right way. And he still dresses like he goes to that fancy high school he went to.”

“He’s preppy.” Klaus chimed in.

“Yeah, preppy. I like it.” Diego admitted.

“Have you ever considered that maybe you just want to ruin him a little?”

Diego stared blankly at him, starting to think that talking to Klaus while this high might have been a bad idea.

“I’m serious.” Klaus said. “You think it’s annoying that he’s so neat and tidy and then he bitches at you for being messy or lazy. And yet, you are completely fascinated by the aspects of his personality that seem so opposite to you. And you’re attracted to it. In a sexual way. You want to ruin him a little, Diego. You would get sexual gratification by dragging him down to your level. By forcing him to be vulnerable with you instead of with his other nerd friends. Oh, and by the way, that’s why you hate all his friends. Because you can’t tell who he’s fucking or if he’s even fucking any of them, but you’re possessive enough that the thought of him doing that with anyone besides you drives you crazy.”

“Oh…kay…” Diego trailed off. “So what do I do?”

“That’s not up for me to decide.” Klaus shrugged, looking way too happy with himself. “My job was to help you realize your feelings for him. What you decide to do with that is entirely up to you.”

“You do realize that’s extremely unhelpful, right?”

Klaus only smiled back at him. “You’re welcome, buddy.”

Still a little high, Diego headed back down the hall to his own dorm. If he had gotten anything out of that conversation, it was that the issue couldn't be resolved by just bitching to his friends. If he wanted any answers, he'd have to talk to Five.

If he didn't, Diego knew he would be stewing in the memory of kissing Five for the rest of the break. Klaus' useless words of wisdom still bounced around his brain. He tried to chill out, to take the time as a much needed vacation not only from school, but from the admittedly constant obsession he had over his roommate. After all, it's not like he was crazy enough to formulate some sort of plan to seduce him, to maybe convince Five that they could start having some casual sex and nothing would have to change. It wasn't something easy they could slap on to the end of that stupid contract Allison made them sign back in August.

An addendum to their Roommate Agreement. 

Diego didn’t know how he was going to address the situation when he returned to his dorm. But as it turned out, he didn’t have to. Five had already cleared out of the dorm for winter break, and he wouldn’t see him for the next month.

Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I'm still sort of new at writing so I love getting feedback.  
> Also, [follow me on tumblr](https://jenpix-tua.tumblr.com), and let's be friends!


	3. Another Party With a Side of Mild Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mildly dubious consent in this one as both of them are inebriated

Winter break came and went. Diego was grateful to have time with his family and friends from his hometown, something to keep him grounded and help him forget about the ongoing saga that was him and Five. Even so, by the time January 10th rolled around and it was time to go back to Hargreeves U, Diego was refreshed and ready and he had a plan.

“You seriously have a plan to seduce your roommate?” Allison questioned him.

The whole gang was there, sitting in a circle in Allison’s bedroom, all of them thoroughly enraptured by Diego’s story.

“I did a lot of thinking on this, and I know now that I just really need to sleep with him.” Diego explained.

“That is a horrible idea.” Allison told him.

“Or a brilliant one.” Klaus countered. “Elucidate.”

“Well, as we know by now, Five likes to get fucked up at parties-"

"So you say," Klaus murmured. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"I also like to get fucked up at parties.” Diego continued. 

“Oh no,” Ben groaned. “Please don’t tell me this plan is entirely contingent on both of you being drunk. You know you can’t consent if you’re drunk or high, right?”

“We’d both be drunk, so it’d be fine.”

“Not if you’re planning this ahead of time!” Ben exclaimed.

“Okay, but seriously, you know that’s not how consent works, right?” Luther guffawed. 

“Relax, I’m not going to sleep with him while we’re fucked up. I wouldn’t want that, anyways. If he’s going to take this dick, I want to do it properly.”

“You’re disgusting.” Allison, the angel on his shoulder, made a face.

“I like the way you think.” Klaus, the devil on his shoulder, grinned wildly.

“I just need to invite him to the party tonight.”

“How do you even know he would come?” Ben asked.

“Because he told me once, he likes drinking but he’s not old enough to buy his own alcohol, so he goes to parties. Besides, there’s no way he’s forgotten about our kiss last month.”

“He was _drunk_.” Ben emphasized. “You were _high_.”

“Yeah, but trust me, it was memorable.” Diego assured him. “Even if he suspects that the invitation to this party is actually a veiled attempt to get into his bed, he’ll take me up on it. I know he will.”

“Oh, hey, Five,” Diego tried to act casual as he strolled into their dorm to see Five studying at his desk. “Have a good Christmas?”

Five barely lifted a hand to wave at him in acknowledgement.

“Yeah, yeah, me too. Anyways, there’s another party at the house on Simpson tonight,” Diego brought up casually. “You coming?”

Five merely shrugged in response, not glancing up from his textbook. “Classes start in a few days; I should study if I want to get ahead.”

“Oh please, like you haven’t spent all of winter vacation getting ahead already.” Diego scoffed. “You might as well take a break.”

Five looked up at him for a moment, his expression unreadable. “Not a bad point.”

“So maybe I’ll see you there again?”

“Yeah,” Five said. “Maybe.”

Five was already gone by the time Diego returned to their dorm to change clothes for the night, much to his chagrin. Ideally, they would have left for the party together. But it was fine, Diego would just meet him there.

Except this time, when he got there, Five was cornered by a different guy this time, although Diego thought he had seen them together on campus before. Who was he? A lab partner? Study buddy?

Maybe it was the weed, maybe it was the fact that he had been mildly obsessed with this for weeks, or maybe it was just the atmosphere. The party was pretty packed, people roaming across rooms. All his friends were outside, smoking and freezing their asses off because seriously it was _January_ in _New York._ No one else paid Diego any attention. So, he leaned against his wall and watched.

The other guy (tall, blonde, hoodie and glasses) was leaning in close to Five, and then he was laughing at something he said. And Five was smiling, then. For a second it looked genuine, none of the usual edge was there. But as the guy in the hoodie continued to laugh and chatter on, Five’s eyes darted across the room, where again, he found Diego.

Panic bubbled up in Diego’s chest. He had been caught. _Again._ And yet, he still couldn’t bring himself to look away. Five stared back at him, merely raising an eyebrow in acknowledgement. The guy he was with must have noticed this, eyes flitting in the direction Five was looking, but before he could see Diego-

Five suddenly grabbed him by the neckline of his hoodie, pushing him against the wall and kissing him hard.

Diego was entranced.

In an instant, the other man’s hands were roaming Five’s back. Diego was shocked. Five may have been drunk, but they were in _public_ for Christ’s sake. He kept watching, waiting for Five to push him away and walk off. The man in the glasses continued to cop his feel, one of his hands even daring to slip inside Five’s shirt.

And what was that look? The eyebrow? Five knew he was watching him. He wanted him to. There he was, making out with someone in public, at a party that Diego had invited him to, when he knew Diego was watching him.

Diego was suddenly too hot, embarrassment and jealousy and weed making the blood rush in his ears.

“What are you doing?” A loud voice from behind Diego startled him.

“Klaus,” Diego gasped. “Fuck, don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Oh my God, is that Five?” Klaus asked, staring in the same direction as him.

Diego was paralyzed in mortification.

“Jesus, you weren't kidding." Klaus hummed appreciatively.

Diego could hardly think of a witty retort.

"Have you just been…watching him?”

Diego didn’t even know what to say, too high and embarrassed and Oh God, this was his own personal hell, wasn’t it?

“Come on, you little voyeur.” Klaus grabbed him by the arm, forcing him out of the moment and pulling him towards the kitchen. “You need a drink.”

Sometime in the early, early morning, he saw Five get up from his spot on the couch and stumble towards the door.

“Hey, I’m heading out.” Diego told his friends, standing up abruptly.

“Right now?” Allison questioned. “Where are you going?”

Diego thought about lying for a moment before realizing he was too drunk to try. “I’m going to try to walk Five back to our dorm.”

“Oh, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Allison asked.

“Of course, it’s a good idea,” Klaus slurred helpfully, patting him on the back. “Godspeed, buddy!”

And with that, Diego was off on his mission of running out of the house to catch up with Five.

“Five!” Diego called as he jogged across the street.

Five turned around, smiled slightly when he saw him. “It’s you.” Five noted (not even sarcastically), stopping to let Diego catch up with him.

_Well, that’s new._

“I saw you leaving, and, uh, figured I’d walk you back to the dorm.”

“Okay,” Five shrugged easily. “Because of the door?”

“What?” Diego asked.

“You know, because last time, when I was too drunk to open the door.”

“Oh!” Diego remembered. That would have been an excellent excuse. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

Diego thought he was pretty faded at that point, but he soon realized that Five was absolutely sloshed. Diego had seen him tipsy a couple of times, but it was still strange to see him so far gone. To see the normally buttoned up boy so…easy-going. No, easy was the wrong word. Nothing with Five was ever easy. Even so, it was strange to see him so open. For the first time, the conversation flowed naturally, stilted only by their fucked-up-edness, rather than their usual inhibitions. The idea made his blood hot enough that he could almost ignore the bitterly cold wind. Almost. So they picked up the pace, trying to walk a bit faster back to their building. This, of course, was a mistake, because when they were almost back to the dorm, Five tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, falling dramatically (and hilariously) towards the ground.

Diego couldn’t hold back his laughter, even as he crouched down to check on him.

“You okay, Five?”

Five nodded, examining the tear in the knee of his pants with a frown. “I suppose this was inevitable.”

“Come here,” Diego hoisted him off the ground. Drunkenly underestimating his own strength, he pulled so hard that Five practically flew into his arms.

“Fuck,” Five said as he slung an arm around Diego’s shoulder, letting himself be dragged along. “You’re strong.”

Diego grinned cockily. “Well I am the co-captain of the wrestling team.”

Five snorted in response. “No, you’re not.”

“Yeah, whatever, shut the fuck up.” Diego deflected. “Anyways, you had a good time at the party?”

“Yes,” Five said, a sparkle in his eye despite the way he staggered over his steps.

“Yeah,” Diego smirked. “I bet you did, you little shit.”

Five only laughed in response.

Diego practically carried him up the stairs to their dorm, Five hanging off of his shoulder.

“You saw me. Earlier.” Diego was ready for more banter and felt like calling him out. “I know you did.”

Five’s silence said all Diego needed to know about his mischief.

“Who was that guy, anyway?” Diego asked him.

“What guy?” Five giggled.

“The blonde guy.”

“Oh, just Brian.” Five pretended to realize as Diego jiggled the key in their door. “Why do you care who I kiss? You want it to be you?”

Even drunk, there was still that sharp glint in his eye. The endearing way his hair flopped over his face made him almost seem cute. But that ever-present edge made him seem a little dangerous. 

“Were you jealous?” Five asked.

“You want me to be, don’t you?” Diego accused. “I think you’re the jealous one, sweetheart. I think you wanted to get back at me for that night you walked in on me, back in November.”

“What if I did?” Five asked boldly, slinging his other arm around Diego’s neck so that they were facing each other, both of Five’s arms wound around him.

“Did you know I was watching you?” Diego whispered conspiratorially.

Five grinned in response, so adorably proud of himself that he got Diego to notice.

“I saw you kissing that guy.” Diego continued. “When you were ‘hiding’ in the corner with him… And then how you spent the rest of the night practically in his lap.”

“How’d that make you feel?” Five whispered back, his eyes fixated on Diego’s lips. “Are you mad at me?”

“You little brat,” Diego couldn’t help the way his lips quirked into a half smile, smug. “You want this.”

Diego slowly backed Five into the wall, holding him there.

“Don’t you?” Diego asked again.

“You already know I do.” Five shivered in response.

“Oh Five,” Diego cooed, using his thumb to caress down his cheek. “You could have just asked.”

Five could only shake his head, pliant under his hand and captivated by his gaze.

“But you didn’t want to ask.” Diego said understandingly, his thumb still delicately petting his jaw.

“No,” Five murmured in agreement, staring hard at his lips.

“You wanted to be bad so I would put you in your place.” Diego was a little shocked that his word choice hadn’t been scoffed at yet. It only egged him on. “Were you misbehaving on purpose?”

“Must you continue to ask inane questions?” Five prompted him, knowingly pushing him with a gleam in his eyes. “Really, are we going to do this, or do I need to go back to the party and find Brian?”

“Shut up,” Diego ordered, a surge of jealousy coursing through him.

Running on adrenaline and liquid courage, and also, not entirely of his own volition, Diego slipped his thumb into Five’s mouth. He stood, awestruck, watching as it disappeared behind Five’s pretty lips. Five never broke eye contact as he sucked and laved at it with his tongue. Diego was sure he had never been so turned on in his life.

He pulled his thumb from his lips, kissing him hard in turn. Five gave it back with everything he had, nipping at Diego’s bottom lip with his teeth before soothing it over with his tongue. Five’s clever hands found their way up the back of Diego’s tee shirt, his blunt nails raking across the skin as Diego helped him pull it up and over his shoulders. Five got to work on his own shirt after that, deftly unbuttoning it and letting the expensive linen drop to the ground. He then wrapped his arms back around Diego and pulled him flush against him, both of them groaning at the feverish sensation of skin to skin.

_Two could play at that game._

Diego wound his fingers through Five’s thick hair, pulling slightly and scratching against his scalp, making Five fucking _moan_ against his lips. Diego chuckled softly through the kiss, then cruelly pulled harder so that Five’s head tipped back and exposed his neck, allowing Diego to kiss down his throat until he found that spot underneath his ear that made him whimper for him. As he sucked a dark hickey onto his skin, he parted Five’s legs with his knee, shoving his thigh between them, causing Five to rock helplessly against him.

“Fuck, Five,” Diego’s breath was hot against his ear. “You’re so hard already.”

Five didn’t respond, instead opting to snake a hand between them and palm over Diego’s erection, but as Diego struggled to keep his eyes from fluttering closed, he saw Five’s widen almost comically.

“ _Diego_ ,” Five groaned. “You’re so-” He cut himself off, shaking his head a bit in disbelief.

“Yeah, I know,” Diego grinned wolfishly. “You want it?”

And suddenly Five was shoving him off again, except this time, it was onto Diego’s bed. In an instant, Diego was falling back, his legs dangling off the edge. He lifted himself up onto his elbows to watch as Five undid his jeans and yanked them off of his legs. Diego huffed out a breathy laugh. 

“Whoa, easy there, tiger,” Diego teased, but the lilt in his voice immediately disappeared when Five mouthed over the front of his boxer shorts, sucking the head through the fabric.

By the time Five pulled his boxers down, Diego was already wet with precum. He was a little too high and a little too turned on to be embarrassed. The image of Five, looking up at him with dark eyes as he sank down slowly onto his cock, was already burned into his memory. He let Five set the pace for a while, allowing him to tease him slowly with kitten licks up the shaft, swirling his tongue around the tip like it was candy, before sinking all the way back down until it touched the back of his throat. Eventually, though, Diego’s hand found its way back into Five’s hair, holding him still.

“What are you waiting for?” Five taunted him as he pulled off with a wet pop.

“You want me to fuck your mouth?” Diego admonished him. “You think you’ve earned that?”

The noise Five made sounded like he was choking on his own need.

Diego ran his hand through Five’s hair again, tugging on the strands. “You wanna ask me nicely for that?”

The fiery stare Diego received sent a bubble of panic through his chest, worried he had taken it too far. But then Five’s glower melted into something softer, a bit submissive but never spineless.

“Please, I want it, D-d-,” Five desperately stuttered over his name.

“What’s that?” Diego tried to sound teasing, though the sight of Five falling apart left him sounding awestruck.

“ _Daddy,_ ” Five whined and gripped Diego’s dick hard around the base, mouthing wetly at the side of his shaft, batting his eyelashes so prettily. “’Want you to fuck my mouth like the whore you know I am, _please_. ‘Need it, Daddy.” He purred.

Oh _fuck,_ and that wasn’t even a kink Diego knew he had yet.

Diego was speechless as his eyes widened and his cock throbbed in Five’s hand.

Five must have felt him twitch as well, because he immediately dropped his sexy ingenue act and the smug smirk returned.

“But seriously, _Daddy,_ I need you to get the fuck on with it and fuck my mouth and then I’m going to need you to come on my face, you got that?”

“Fuck, you really are a whore.” Diego exclaimed; fisting Five’s hair tighter. “You are such a fucking brat.”

“Do something about it.” Five challenged.

Diego snapped his hips up, driving home into the wet heat of Five’s throat. They both moaned, except Diego could feel the noises Five made vibrating around him. He pulled ruthlessly at Five’s hair, both because the whimpers and mewls it elicited drove him wild, and also because a smaller, slightly sadistic part of him wanted to completely ruin the style that took Five nearly half an hour to comb into place that morning. Diego couldn’t look away as his hips set a punishing pace, watching his cock behind Five’s swollen lips. When Five glanced up at him again, his eyes were wet with unshed tears, but the determination on his face made it clear that Diego shouldn’t dare stop.

“Fuck, Five, pull off, I’m gonna come.” Diego rasped.

The wet noise of his mouth pulling off of his cock was nothing short of obscene.

“Touch yourself.” Diego instructed as he sat up to jerk off onto Five’s face.

Five was still where he knelt, watching, enraptured by the sight of Diego fisting his own cock roughly.

“Do it, slut.” Diego ordered.

His tone must have snapped Five back into the moment. He undid his own pants (Diego wasn’t sure how he let that happen, it really was a crime that he still had his pants on) and started to urgently jerk himself off.

“Diego,” Five said raggedly, his voice utterly wrecked. “I want to come so bad.”

“Come.” Diego commanded. “Show me how you touch yourself like you do when you think about me.”

It only took a few strokes for Five to orgasm, ready to come on a hair trigger after all of that teasing. The sound of his broken moans mixed with his rapturous expression had Diego spellbound, immediately coming in long streaks across Five’s face. He wanted to watch as his cum coated Five’s face, to see how it would drip filthily down his cheek, but the sensations were so strong he couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes shut just to bear it.

They stayed in that position for a minute, Diego hunched over on the bed and Five kneeling in front of him. After a beat, Five reached for Diego’s tee shirt that he had thrown to the ground and wiped off his face and hand.

Diego was still so shocked from his orgasm that the rude gesture barely registered.

“Brat.” He said, but his tone sounded far too affectionate than he intended.

“You love it.” Five shot back, standing up shakily from the ground, and letting his khakis drop to the ground as he crossed the room to get into his own bed.

Diego tried not to let the disappointment show on his face.

“Come on.” Five motioned for him to join him. “Sleep over here with me tonight.”

“Really?” Diego asked teasingly, trying to ignore the way his heart warmed at the implication and making his way to the other twin bed.

“What, is cuddling too gay for you or something?” Five bit out, although it lacked its usual venom as he curled up close to Diego.

“Fuck you.” Diego scoffed, pulling the covers up around them. “I just didn’t think you’d want to take me back to your own bed after sex.”

“I’ve never seen you wash your sheets.” Five hummed as he nuzzled into Diego’s bare chest. “That’s disgusting.”

“You just wiped my semen off your face with my shirt.” Diego muttered back.

“Shut up,” Five said, hugging him tightly. “Pet my hair.”

Diego laughed in response, one of his hands coming up to languidly stroke Five’s hair. “I like this.” He whispered, the alcohol, weed, and afterglow making him sickeningly sentimental.

“I like this, too.” Diego scratched lightly behind his ear and Five melted into him.

_Kitten_ , his brain supplied unhelpfully.

Diego fell asleep that night torn between two desires, the want to bask in that moment forever, and the excitement for morning to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I giggled maniacally while writing this. I'm simultaneously embarrassed and proud of myself.   
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I'm still sort of new at writing so I love getting feedback.  
> Also, [follow me on tumblr](https://jenpix-tua.tumblr.com), and let's be friends! Seriously, though, please message me on there I'm so bored.


	4. Roommates Who Copulate

The first thing Diego noticed when he woke up the next morning was the screeching headache that had settled between his temples. He blindly reached for his water bottle on his bedside table, shuffling things around for a moment before realizing that he wasn’t in his bed.

It was only when his headache subsided from screaming pain to a dull throb that he was able to pay attention to the sleeping boy in his arms. He smiled as he watched Five, memorizing the calm expression on his face, his relaxed brow, his parted lips. Diego let his eyes roam further down. At some point during the night, the blankets had been pushed lower on the bed, exposing all of Five’s smooth back. Pale, creamy skin, visible until right above where his ass was. Diego mourned the missed opportunity.

Five stirred in his arms. Diego braced himself for Five to panic and spring from the bed as if he had been burned. Instead, he remained pliant in his arms, merely nestled his cheek into Diego’s pec, his fingers starting to lazily map the rest of his chest.

“’Morning,” Five mumbled, rubbing remnants of sleep out of his eyes with a tiny fist.

It was so adorably sweet that Diego felt like he had to prepare himself for disappointment.

“You do realize it’s me, right?” Diego whispered, only half joking.

“Of course,” Five yawned, settling back onto Diego’s chest. “I’ve never had anyone else naked and in my bed.”

“Really?” Diego couldn’t help but ask.

“I’ve woken up naked in other people’s beds.” Five murmured sleepily. “But never mine. I like it, ’s nice.”

“Uh huh,” Diego said suspiciously. “And you do realize that we hate each other, right?”

Five glanced up at the clock on their wall. “At eight A.M? It’s too early for this conversation.” Five groaned, finally looking up at his face to show him his grumpy expression. With his rumpled hair and sleepy eyes, he looked about as intimidating as a kitten. “It’s a Saturday. Can we just go back to sleep and go back to normal later?”

Diego chuckled, endeared. His head hurt too much to sleep in, but for the time being, he was satisfied just to gently stroke Five’s hair and lull him back to sleep. The moment was so achingly tender that he was still having trouble believing it was real.

Five always continued to surprise him. Surprising him with how good at kissing he is. How much of a deviant he is in bed. How cuddly he is for the morning after. Diego couldn’t wait to see what other surprises he had in store.

At some point, Diego must have fallen back asleep, headache and dry mouth be damned. He startled awake to the loud bang of their door being slammed open.

“Good morning, Diego! Wakey-wakey-eggs-and-bakey!” Klaus sang loudly, entering the room with a flourish.

Five jolted off of Diego, scrambling to cover himself with the blanket when he saw Klaus in the doorway.

“How was the- _Oh shit, never mind!_ ” Klaus all but shouted, running away at full speed and letting the door slam again behind him.

Diego and Five stared at each other for a moment. For once, Five was speechless, just opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

“I uh,” Diego started, flustered, “I guess we forgot to lock the door after we got in last night.”

“That was stupid.” Five sighed, shaking his head.

Diego’s face fell.

“The locking the door part.” Five clarified. “Not the rest of it.”

“Right,” Diego grinned. “The part where you were begging for my dick was pretty awesome.”

Five rolled his eyes. “Do yourself a favor and don’t make me regret that.”

Diego nodded in agreement. “Well, anyways,” He tilted his head towards the door. “That was Klaus.”

“Yeah, I know.” Five said. “We’ve been living with each other for three months; I know who your friends are.”

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong.” Diego said, trying to cover up his real reaction to Five’s observation. “I have the most annoying friends in the world. You have no idea how bad they are.”

Five looked unimpressed. “Some idea.” He corrected, glancing down at his naked form.

“Oh fuck,” Diego grimaced. “Do you think he saw our dicks?”

“Inane questions,” Five glared at him as he hopped out of the bed and headed towards the en suite. “I’m taking a shower.”

Diego ogled his ass shamelessly.

Five turned around, catching Diego in the act. Diego was still too groggy to care.

Five only smirked in response.

Diego’s mind was racing as Five showered, and his ADHD started to get the better of him as his mind flit from question to question. Should he try and be sexy and go join Five in the shower? Fuck, that would be hot. But would it be sexy or awkward? They haven’t exactly talked about anything yet. Yeah, that was probably a bad idea. Boundaries. Maybe someday they’d take a shower together. They did have their own bathroom, after all. They had such a strangely designed building. Most of the rooms on their floor had a bathroom between them, meaning that there would be one shared bedroom on one side, and then a bathroom shared with another bedroom on the other side. But for some reason, Diego lucked out and got the room on the backwall of the hall, meaning he only had to share a bathroom with Five.

Five, who was currently naked and soaked in steaming water. Diego could practically see it when he closed his eyes, the unflattering yellow overhead light shining down on him (Five looked good in any light), rivulets of water streaming down his back. His soft hair would be stuck to his head, he would run his hand through it to get it out of his face. Fuck, Diego was already hard just thinking about it. He was so distracted, this morning.

So distracted, in fact, that he totally forgot to think about what to say when Five came out of the bathroom.

And even more distracted when he came out, wearing only a pair of tight grey boxer briefs, his skin flushed and steam licking up his body. He rubbed a towel over his hair as he pulled clothes out of his dresser, looking far too casual. As if he wasn’t aware that Diego was openly staring at him.

Diego was beginning to get the idea that Five liked to be watched. Admired.

“So…” Diego trailed off awkwardly. “Last night.”

Five looked at him expectantly.

“…was pretty awesome.” Diego finished.

Five smiled bemusedly. “Wasn’t bad.” He agreed.

“Wasn’t bad?” Diego asked. “Seriously?”

“Okay, better than not bad.” Five admitted. “I can’t say I would be opposed to doing it again.”

“Okay,” Diego said slowly. “So, to clarify, you don’t want this to be a one-time thing?”

Five rolled his eyes, but his expression lacked its usual menace. “No, I don’t think it was a one-time thing.”

Diego couldn’t help but grin at that. “Don’t look so put out, sweetheart. I’m not expecting you to be nice to me all of a sudden.”

“Good.” Five huffed. “Look, Diego, I’m not any good at playing coy.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Diego said.

“So, I’m going to be straight up with you.” Five ignored him. “I think you’re very attractive and despite what you may think I think, I actually like you.”

“Wow.” Diego raised his eyebrows teasingly. “You actually like me?”

“You seem like a good person.” Five shrugged.

“Yeah, what else?”

“Don’t push it.” Five said.

“Well, I think you’re pretty hot, as well, and despite your prickly attitude, I like you, too.”

“I am not _prickly_.” Five narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, of course, not.” Diego assured him. “You’re as sweet as can be, babe. But anyways, even though this is kind of awkward as hell, I think we might as well address it once so we can make sure we’re on the same page. I’ve had too many friends with benefits scenarios blow up in my face.”

“Friends with benefits.” Five made a face. “Is that what we’re calling this?”

“What, do you have a better term? Fuckbuddies? Roommates who copulate?”

Five laughed at that, and Diego was practically beaming with pride at eliciting that laugh.

“Well, I suppose I’d actually like to be your friend.” Five said. “And again, I wouldn’t mind sleeping with you again. But I know you have other people you do that with, too.”

“Are you calling me a slut?” Diego laughed.

“Yes.” Five nodded seriously. “Which is your right, of course. And I don’t want to hold you back from sleeping with anyone you want to.”

“And I don’t want to hold you back from making out with any other twinks at parties.” Diego countered (read: lied).

“Okay then.” Five nodded. “So we’re both okay with sleeping with each other, and sleeping with other people?”

Diego nodded.

“And you won’t get absurdly jealous?” Five raised an eyebrow.

“I might get a little jealous.” Diego shrugged. “But I think you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Five only grinned at him impishly. They were so close, only a foot apart on the bed. If Diego wanted to, he could lean forward and kiss him. And Five would let him.

But before he could, Five was already hopping off the bed and rummaging around his desk.

“Going somewhere?” Diego asked.

“Library.” Five said. “Trust me, as much as I’d like to lay in your bed all day, I still have work to do.”

Diego nodded, trying not to look disappointing because he also, very much, would have liked to spend the day in bed with Five.

“But…” Five bit his lip, making the adorable face he always made when he was considering something. “Do you want to come with me?”

“What, like a study date?”

“No, like both of us sitting silently at a table while we both do our own homework.” Five said. “I never see you do schoolwork and I know you’re behind. If you want to come with me and catch up, you can.”

Diego smiled, starting to realize that that was the way Five was always going to invite him places.

_If you want to come with me, you can._

Five wanted him to come with.

“Yeah, okay,” Diego tried to match his casualness, picking his pants from the night before off the ground and slipping them on. “I’ll come with you for a bit. I have to meet Luther and some guys from the team at the gym later, but I have some downtime until then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer (and dirtier) chapters coming soon!!!  
> Also, [follow me on tumblr](https://jenpix-tua.tumblr.com), and let's be friends! Seriously, though, please message me on there, let's chat it up.


	5. Good For Me

It had been three weeks since Five and Diego had started their precarious agreement, and because they were both so busy, it had been five days since they had last touched. They had never gone further than making out and giving head, and though Diego wanted more, he was more than happy with their current arrangement. They never talked about it, but sometimes Diego would whisper to Five after they had turned out the lights and invite him into his bed. Other times, Five would crawl into Diego’s bed without prompting, minutes after they already said goodnight. But after that first time, they hadn’t slept in the same bed after. Even if they fell asleep cuddling, Diego always woke up alone, Five curled up in his own bed across the room. It was like an unwritten rule between the two of them, a line that they weren’t ready to cross again.

Five and Diego had even started hanging out more, although that wasn’t saying much considering they never hung out before they started sleeping with each other. Sometimes Diego would follow Five to the library. Sometimes Five would walk with him to practice on his way to class. As Diego got to know Five a little better, he was surprised by how much affection he started to feel for the boy.

Affection that had started to build up to the point that Diego was ready to jump Five’s bones the moment he returned to their dorm that afternoon. Afternoon that quickly turned to evening. Which in turn transitioned to night. 

_10:30 P.M.,_ Diego read the clock on the wall.

It was Friday night and Diego remembered from a conversation he had with Five earlier that week that Vanya was going home over the weekend. Diego had also mentioned that his friends would also be off campus or otherwise occupied that night. Diego tried not to be annoyed that Five wasn’t back yet. While he hadn’t mentioned having any plans to Diego, it’s not like Diego had tried to make plans with him anyways.

Either way, Five typically wasn’t out that late on Fridays. He was usually exhausted from spending all week toiling over his school week and was usually passed out by 8. And regardless, he was never out that late if he hadn’t been back to the dorm at some point throughout the afternoon to collect his textbooks for studying. So, where was he?

Diego knew it was obsessive, and a little creepy, but for the last half hour, Diego had been camped out by their window, watching out the window to see when Five would come back. He wasn’t necessarily staking out, per say. He entertained himself by scrolling listlessly through social media on his phone, but every voice he heard outside, he was looking down to the sidewalk to see if it was Five.

Around 11, Diego noticed two figures coming up the driveway, illuminated only by the brassy orange streetlights. Nevertheless, Diego noticed the button-down shirt and the shiny shoes and recognized one of the boys immediately as his roommate. The other boy had a hood up (even though it wasn’t raining nor particularly cold), but Diego could still recognize his glasses, placing him as fucking _Brian_ from that party. One of Brian’s hands covered the small of Five’s back. Diego watched from the window, enraged, as he saw Brian lean in for a kiss.

_Fucking. Brian._

And then, at the last second, Five looked away and Brian accidentally planted the kiss on his cheek.

 _Yes!_ Diego internally cheered. _Take that, jackass!_

He watched as Brian shifted awkwardly, retracted his hand from Five’s back and scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. They waved goodbye, Brian heading down the road and Five jogging up the side of the driveway. But not before Five could glance up at their window to see Diego peering down at him.

_Shit!_

Diego quickly shut the blinds, pushing back his covers on his bed and grabbing a book for one of his classes, trying to seem casual.

“Seriously?” Five asked as he entered the room. “You’re still spying on me?”

Diego stared at him incredulously, pretending like he didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Diego, I literally saw you watching me from the window.”

“Chill, I was just closing the blinds and I caught you coming in.” Diego said defensively. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“So, you didn’t see me making out with Brian outside?”

“You were _not_ making out with Brian outside.” Diego retorted, quickly cursing himself when he realized he walked right in Five’s trap. “Okay, maybe when I saw you outside, I watched for a second. But that was only because he had his hands all over you.”

Five rolled his eyes. “Hand. Singular. And it was completely innocent, not that that’s any of your business.”

“Who is that guy to you, anyways?” Diego asked. “He’s not your… He’s not like, your boyfriend, right?”

“Oh no,” Five said, dimple carving into his cheek, lips curling as that sharp smile took over. “Fuck no, Diego, we are not having this conversation.”

“Why?” Diego asked. “I’m not allowed to be curious about my roommate’s relationship status?”

“Relax, I am still not in any relationship. Especially not one with Brian.”

“So, what were you doing? Studying?”

Five stared at him. “Are you really not going to let this go?”

Diego just stared right back.

“Fine. We weren’t studying. I do have a life, too, you know, outside of school.”

“Where were you, then?”

“We were just hanging out in his dorm.”

Diego sulked, not even trying to hide it.

“Before you ask, no, we were not having sex.” Five elucidated. “Or making out or anything of that sort. His roommate was out for the night, so we just hung out and watched a movie.”

“What movie?”

“Diego…”

“Five.” Diego’s expression hardened.

“Call Me By Your Name.” Five sighed.

“Five!” Diego scolded. “Isn’t that movie, like, outrageously gay?”

“What, you’ve seen it?”

“No,” Diego deflected. “But Ben told me all about a book of the same name and from what I know about it, it’s _exceedingly_ gay.”

“It was pretty gay.” Five admitted.

“So, what, you just watched an extremely sexual movie with another gay guy who, by the way, is clearly into you, and then you left?”

“Well, we talked for a while after, too.” Five shrugged. “Discussed the philosophical themes about love and sexuality. It’s not just porn, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah, so you watched the smutty movie and then discussed the smutty movie and then came back here after not doing anything sexual with Brian?”

“Yes, Diego, that is exactly what happened. Is that okay with you?” Five asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Very okay.” Diego informed him, reaching out to pull Five down onto his bed with him.

He let himself be maneuvered so that he was sitting across him. Diego reached out, wiping his cheek with his thumb.

“I saw him try to kiss you.” Diego murmured.

“Hm,” Five hummed. “Then you must have also seen me turn away.”

“Good boy.” Diego grinned.

Truthfully, he meant it to come across as derisive. It didn’t. Five’s breath hitched, and Diego noticed that his hand was still on his cheek. Five was silent for a beat, letting Diego look him over.

“Am I?” Five whispered. “I did just spend most of the evening in Brian’s dorm.”

“There you go again, baby,” Diego smiled slyly, though he was genuinely happy when he realized Five was already as affected as he was. “What, did you miss me this week? Look at you, acting out for attention.”

“Are you going to give it to me?” Five challenged. “Attention, I mean.”

Diego laughed hoarsely. “Yeah, sweetheart, I can give you what you need.”

In a flash, Diego had Five pinned to the bed, both of his wrists captured by one of Diego’s hands. Five struggled a bit, wriggling his wrists to test Diego’s grasp, making a soft, needy noise when Diego didn’t let him go. Diego kissed him hard. Like the times before, it was urgent, indulgent, filthy. Neither were gentle, Five giving just as much as he got, though still letting Diego take control of the kiss.

Five bucked his hips up into Diego.

“So impatient,” Diego mused, releasing Five’s hands so he could unbutton his shirt.

“Impatient and _hard_ ,” Five pointed out.

When Diego had finished unbuttoning his shirt, Five wrapped his legs tightly around him, bringing their hips together so Diego could feel just how hard he already was. Then, he suddenly flipped them over, straddling Diego and grinding his hips hard against him. Diego’s hands flew to his waist, but Five took them both in his hands and pinned them by his head, smiling and showing off his adorable dimple. Diego grinned.

“You think you’re so cute, don’t you?” He asked.

“I know I’m cute.” Five countered, releasing Diego’s hands to tug his shirt over his head. “I’m just trying to figure out how cute I need to be for you to fuck me.”

“You want to get fucked?” Diego asked, his heart skipping a beat as he flipped them over again so that he was leaning over him, unbuckling Five’s belt and shucking his skinny jeans off his legs.

“Do I need to spell it out for you?” Five huffed, breathy and bratty, as he helped Diego strip him naked. “Should I use smaller words?”

Diego growled, pressing his fingers into the sides of Five’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises.

“You’re not going to goad me into fucking you, Five.” Diego said huskily.

“I’m not?” Five glanced down to where Diego gripped him, right beneath where his tiny, tight boxer briefs ended.

“Oh sweetheart,” Diego cooed, moving lower on the bed so that he was eye level with Five’s cock. “It’s not going to work like that.”

“Come _on_ , touch me, Diego,” Five glared down at him, eyes dark with lust.

Five helped him slide his underwear down his legs, leaving him completely naked atop the sheets.

“Fuck, you’re dripping.” Diego murmured, rubbing the rough pad of his thumb through the precum coating Five’s sensitive slit, reveling in the strangled, needy noises he made. Five’s eyes fluttered shut. 

His eyes snapped right open, however, when he heard the tell-tale sound of a bottle of lube clicking open.

“Spread your legs, angel.”

“I thought goading you into fucking me wasn’t going to work.” Five said, a shudder wracking his body as Diego’s finger circled his hole.

Diego tried to be careful, to open him up slowly. If he was going to fuck him, he wanted to make sure Five was completely prepared. Five, however, had other ideas. By the time he was two fingers deep, Five was practically begging for it.

“I’m ready.” Five told him for the third time.

“Trust me, you’re not.”

“According to who?” Five bitched, although it probably came across whinier than intended. “I’m not a virgin, Diego, I can handle it.”

“You think you can handle it.” Diego corrected.

“I know-” Five cut himself off with a moan when Diego added another finger. “Holy fuck, Diego, I know what I want!”

“No, you think you know what I want.”

“Yeah- and what do I think I want?” Five panted.

“You think you’re in control here.” Diego stated simply. “That you can be bitchy and bratty and mean until I fuck you as hard and rough as you want.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Diego smirked, working him over, twisting his fingers inside of him, the pads of his fingers brushing roughly over his prostate.

“Hnhgh- _yes_ , Diego, right there!”

“Hey, have you ever been rimmed before?” Diego asked.

Fives eyes rolled back to the back of his head as Diego pushed his legs back by his thighs, folding him in half, adding his tongue to lap at the space where his fingers disappeared inside Five’s hole. Five was a mess, gasping and sputtering as he tried to speak, too aroused to properly answer back. He reached for his dick, still yet to be touched, but Diego caught his hand before he could.

“’need to come.” Five pleaded breathlessly. “Come on, I could have gotten myself off like three times by this point. If I knew it was going to take this long-”

“Not yet.” Diego interrupted him, letting his fingers take over as he pressed wet, hot kisses to the insides of Five’s thighs, sucking and biting marks into the skin as he pleased.

“ _Daddy,”_ Five whined.

“Ah,” Diego smirked, pulling his fingers out slowly. “There it is.”

Five groaned at the loss, thrashing his head in frustration. “What the fuck- what are you doing to me?”

“I’m doing what you want.” Diego said, reaching into the bedside table for a condom.

Five sat up on his elbows to watch. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I know, baby,” Diego whispered, caressing his leg soothingly with one hand as he slipped on the condom with the other. “But that’s not all you want.”

“Oh yeah?” Five asked, peering at him. “What else do I want?”

Diego stared right back, taking in the wanton boy before him. His roommate, Five. All lithe, lissome muscle. Smooth skin. Hair wrecked from where he had pulled at it in frustration. Eyes dark with lust. He was the image of sin.

“You’re really gonna make me say it?” Diego asked, refusing to break eye contact.

“You do love to hear yourself speak.”

“Oh Five, enough of that. You want to be _good_ for me.”

“I’m not being good now?” Five asked innocently, opening his legs slowly and it took every ounce of Diego’s willpower to not avert his gaze.

“You’ve never been good for anyone before.” Diego told him. “But you want to. I can tell. You want me to fuck you rough and call you a brat and put you in your place, but you also want to call me daddy, beg prettily for me, and let me take care of you. And later you’re gonna want to cuddle for the rest of the night.”

Five tried to glare at him, but the effects were dampened by his obvious arousal.

“You can be good for me.” Diego murmured, crawling over Five and pushing his legs further apart. “It’s just us here, I’m not gonna tell anyone. You can trust me.”

Five shuddered, either at his words or the feeling of Diego’s dick brushing against his hole. Diego chose to believe it was a combined effort.

“Don’t make me regret this.” Five whispered, his arrogant façade evaporated.

Diego pushed inside, moving slowly, knowing the stretch must have hurt.

“Shhh,” Diego hushed him as Five whimpered helplessly. “You’re so fucking tight, baby, relax for me.”

Five moaned when Diego was finally all the way in, hiding his face behind his hands and tossing his head to the side.

“Are you okay?” Diego asked. “You want me to pull out?”

“Don’t!” Five said worriedly. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, honey, I won’t.”

“It’s just a lot.” Five said, voice muffled. “Just give me a second.”

And so, with enough exertion that he started to sweat, Diego forced himself to stay completely still inside of Five, instead focusing on gently coaxing Five’s hands away, replacing them with gentle kisses.

“You’re doing so good.” Diego praised. “Fuck, you’re so tight, I can feel you all around me, Five. I’ve never felt it so good.”

Five moaned.

“So beautiful, sweetheart,” Diego continued, peppering kisses on Five’s cheeks as he blushed from the praise. “You’re so fucking beautiful. Doing so good for me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Five exclaimed, his hips twitching. “I’m ready, fuck me.”

Diego pulled out slowly, almost all the way to the tip, before sinking back in deeper and holding it there for a moment.

“More,” Five begged. “Come on, Daddy, _please I need it.”_

Diego couldn’t hold back any longer. For as long as he continued his teasing torment on Five, he continued to torment himself. He drove deeper into five, analyzing his face for change as he started to thrust faster, testing the waters, but Five was having none of that, scratching his back and kissing him hard to muffle the growingly insistent whines that fell from his lips. Before he knew it, he was slamming his hips into him, pounding him into the mattress.

And then he hit that spot that made Five cry out loudly and bite his fist, and some cognizant part of Diego’s brain reminded him that they were still in a dormitory. One with thin walls and lots of neighbors. Diego brought his hand to Five’s mouth, initially intending to just cover it to help stifle his moans. Somehow, because Five was a fucking deviant in bed, Diego ended up with two fingers in his mouth, pressing against his velvety tongue. Five appeared grateful for something to suck on, to devote his attention to as Diego adjusted the angle in order to hit his prostate on every thrust.

Diego sucked air through his gritted teeth, helpless and awestruck as Five lewdly swirled his tongue around his fingers, drool starting to pool in the corners of his mouth. It was too lascivious. Diego was too hot, too hard, and he could feel his orgasm start to crest like a wave in his abdomen. A coil wound tight.

Diego practically had to tear his hand away from Five’s greedy mouth to wrap his spit-slick fingers around Five’s cock, weeping and heavy in his hand.

“Oh, fuck,” Five said between breathless, urgent gasps of air. “Diego, I’m so close.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Diego grunted as he snapped his hips faster. “Me too. Fuck, come for me, baby, I want to see it.”

It didn’t take long after that. With two more strokes, Five was coming loudly, trying heedlessly to muffle the noises into his own hand.

“Fuck, yes,” Diego moaned. “So good for me, baby, such a good boy.”

With Five’s hole convulsing around Diego, he felt his own orgasm swell and suddenly waves of ecstasy were crashing over him. He collapsed on top of Five, hips weak but still fucking shallowly into him as he rode through the pleasure.

They were silent for a beat as Diego gracelessly rolled off of him, tying off the condom and tossing it into the trashcan by his desk. He didn’t even have enough energy to look and see if he made the shot.

“That was…intense.” Diego remarked.

“Intense,” Five echoed, still sounding a little breathless. “You’re not bad at that.”

“ _Not bad?_ ” Diego snorted, poking Five’s side to illicit a startled laugh. “I don’t think you’ve ever come that hard in your life.”

“That’s very presumptuous of you.”

Diego let his head loll to the side, staring at him with half a smile. “You ever come with a dick this big inside you before?”

Five rolled his eyes in lieu of answering, but that pretty blush returned to his cheeks, and naked as he was, Diego could watch just how far it travelled down his neck.

Diego hopped out of bed to grab a hand towel from their bathroom, wetting it under the sink and returning to clean the come off of Five’s stomach before it could dry and get stickier. Five let him pull him into a sitting position, leaning his head against his shoulder. Diego made quick work of the clean up as Five laid limply against him, before throwing the towel to the floor with a wet squelching noise. Diego reached over to switch off the lamp on the desk by the bed before returning and pulling Five flush against his chest.

“You were so good for me, Five.” Diego whispered into his hair, lazily stroking his back.

“Don’t make fun of me.” Five muttered against his chest.

“Aw,” Diego teased. “You don’t want to be mean anymore? You want Daddy to be nice to you?”

Five murmured something unintelligible and tweaked Diego’s nipple punishingly hard.

“Ow!” Diego laughed, slapping Five’s hand away. “Jesus, it was a joke! But I meant what I said about it being good. Christ, you’re amazing.”

Diego’s eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see Five smile up at him, satisfied.

“I liked it.” Five admitted. “You were right-”

“Oh, I was right about something?”

“Shut the fuck up, I’m trying to be serious.” Five pinched him again.

“Sorry.”

“I liked it.” Five continued. “I liked…being good.” His voice trailed off, so soft that Diego could barely hear him.

“I know.” Diego whispered back. “It must be so exhausting to be so guarded all the time.”

Five nodded weakly.

“You don’t have to be that way with me.” Diego said, his heart suddenly heavy in his chest with the amount of affection he felt for Five, hugging him tighter. “You’re so pretty when you let your guard down. You’re pretty all the time, really, but you can be so sweet, too, so good for me.”

“Thanks,” Five hummed happily. “I like when you…take care of me. I like being good. Doing what you say.”

Diego pressed a kiss to the top of his hair.

“But if you ever tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you in your sleep.” Five said.

Diego huffed out a laugh. “There he is.” 

If Diego wasn’t so tired, he would have thought about how unsure he was of himself. He and Five were roommates. Honestly, what were they doing? He wasn’t sure when their agreement had slipped away into something more. He was starting to think that maybe it was a façade all along. They were both too headstrong. They were a bright light, a dying star. This so-called agreement they had was going to burn both of them out.

It was never going to end any other way.

Diego’s heart ached with how much affection he felt for the boy in his arms.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling close, talking in hushed voices before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
